MK14
The is a semi-automatic assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MK14 was first seen in concept art released by Activision. It was then seen in released videos of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 by Infinity Ward. Campaign The MK14 is Grinch's primary weapon in all Delta Force missions except "Bag and Drag" and "Hunter Killer", in which he uses a M4A1 and a MP5 instead. Multiplayer The MK14 is unlocked at Level 60 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has a low capped rate of fire, but it has high power, as it kills with two hits to the chest or one headshot at close range, and 3 shots to the body at long range. It will also kill with 2 shots at range if one is a headshot. Considering that this rifle has one of the longest effective range of all assault rifles, most of the time it should only take 2 shots to drop a target. Its recoil is very controllable compared to the M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, especially when combined with the Kick proficiency. Due to its high damage and hipfire accuracy, it is often favored in Hardcore game modes as a makeshift sniper rifle if using the Attachments proficiency and equipping an ACOG Scope or Thermal Scope, and Suppressor, as the silencer's range penalty is mitigated by the fact that it is still a one hit kill at all ranges in Hardcore mode, unless the target has a Ballistic Vest, however, a headshot will kill anybody regardless of whether or not the target has a Ballistic Vest instantly on Hardcore, either way both are still effective. Rapid Fire has a unique effect on the MK14; because the weapon is semi-automatic, Rapid Fire simply raises the firecap, allowing for marginally a faster fire rate. This can be useful in close quarters and when facing many enemies that need to be quickly dispatched; however, for most situations, it's not necessary. Another unique part of this weapon is the Shotgun (Attachment). Equipping the Shotgun dramatically increases visual recoil when firing the rifle. The sights kick back heavily, making it more difficult to accurately place follow up shots, except when using Thermal Scope, which eliminates the visual recoil. Using that or the Kick Proficiency is heavily recomended when using the Shotgun (Attachment). Survival Mode The MK14 is available in Survival Mode from level 47 and costs $3000. Using this weapon is questionable because its rate of fire makes it an unfavorable weapon in close quarter combat but its high damage means that the player won't need to go to headshots as early as other guns. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MK14_MW3.png|MK14 MK14_Iron Sights_MW3.png|Iron Sights MK14 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MK14. MK14 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MK14 MK14 Gold MW3.png|The golden MK14. MK14 Iron Sights Gold MW3.png|Golden MK14's Iron Sights. MK14 Reload Gold MW3.png|Reloading the Golden MK14. MK14 Cocking Gold MW3.png|Cocking the Golden MK14. Demonstration Trivia *During the Call of Duty XP event, the MK14 used the ACR's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *The MK14 uses the same firing sound (as well as the same third person firing sound) and reload animation as the M14 EBR from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The MK14, along with the Type 95 and the M16A4, are the only Assault Rifles in the Call of Duty series that can use Rapid Fire. *The MK14 is the only semi-automatic assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The MK14 is the only Assault Rifle in the Modern Warfare series capable of killing in one shot without any help from perks or proficiencies. *If the ACOG or Thermal scope is attached to the MK14, it gains little to no idle/weapon sway unlike other Assault Rifles and weapons. *In the Modern Warfare 3 World Premiere Multiplayer Trailer, the M4A1 with an ACOG Scope sounded like the MK14 firing at the M4A1's rate of fire. *Grinch's MK14 is notable, as he will sometimes fire the weapon much faster than MK14's equipped with Rapid Fire can. This is easily seen if he gets in a close quarters fight with targets or is ambushed. *A bipod is seen on the MK14 in first person but not on the pickup icon and the Create-A-Class icon. *A scope rail is seen on the MK14 in Create-A-Class icon and on the pickup icon but not in first person. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 - MK14 Reload Animations|First person reload animations from the MK14 in different speed Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles